


The Mosquito

by Ma_Rae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry James T. Kirk, Caring Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Nausicaans (Star Trek), Poisoning, Recovering Spock, Revenge, Robotics, Romulans, Science Fiction, Targeted Spock, Time Travel, nanotech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Rae/pseuds/Ma_Rae
Summary: Spock is poisoned with a deadly toxin by a disguised Romulan who has travelled back in time to seek revenge for Nero's defeat. Plus, the Enterprise receives a surprise visit from a band of Nausicaan marauders.Will Spock survive? And how will the crew of the Enterprise deal with the Nausicaan ambushers?Read on to find out!
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Mosquito

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st ‘Star Trek’ fanfiction. Based on recurring dreams I had for about a week. Set in the new Trek universe (Kelvin timeline).  
> Here goes...
> 
> Writing dates:  
> *Started: Thursday, 1 October 2020 5:19pm*  
> *Finished: Friday, 9 October 2020 2:25pm*  
> *Latest Modification: Sunday, 6 December 2020 8:38pm*
> 
> Name meanings:  
> *Arrenhe is a common female Romulan name meaning ‘skilled’  
> *Galan is a common male Romulan name meaning ‘seeker’

It has been years since the defeat of the troubled Romulan Nero at the hands of young James T Kirk and the crew of the USS Enterprise. For Arrenhe and Galan, however, it has only been a matter of weeks. The two Romulan scientists have figured out a way to travel back in time. They seek to exact their revenge on those who thwarted Nero’s plans. 

“I hope you find everything to be satisfactory, Arrenhe.”, says Galan, while he puts the final touches on his companion’s disguise. 

“Quite.”, replies Arrenhe as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. 

“Your name is now Amy Pollard, a scientist born on Earth. You specialise in nanotech and miniature robotics.”, informs Galan. 

“I have prepared an antidote in the unlikely event there is an...accident.”, he warns. 

“Well, I suppose I should be thankful for that, Galan,” Arrenhe replies, adding, “but I assure you, I am not very clumsy.”. 

“It is merely a precaution.”, Galan responds. 

“All documentation is ready. I do hope that you will study the rest of story I have made for you. I want you to believe you are human, just as much as we both want the humans to believe. If everything goes to plan, the Enterprise should not suspect a thing.”, he continues. 

“Don’t concern yourself, Galan...I will play my part well.”, Arrenhe responds, then adds, “Nero will be avenged.”. 

~ ~

Another day on board the USS Enterprise, and a new officer has joined the crew: Doctor Amy Pollard, a blue-eyed miniature robotics expert whose long blonde hair is pinned back in a ponytail. She quickly falls into the routine of the rest of the crew.

Although she has built a small amount of rapport with a few of her shipmates, she is mostly a recluse, spending much of her free time in the lab as she toys with pieces of robotics. 

~ ~

Just two weeks into Dr Pollard’s stay, something in her shifts, and her demeanor is more serious. As not many of the crew know her well, almost no one notices.

One day in the lab, she looks down upon the table in front of her and makes a devious grin. Her latest project, which she had been working on the past two weeks, is finally complete. She gazes at her creation with a dark sense of achievement: a tiny, mosquito-like machine equipped with a glass abdomen. It also has a syringe as its proboscis, designed to inject a deadly poison into an unsuspecting victim. The target: Commander Spock, the Enterprise’s First Officer and Chief Science Officer. 

Now, she just needs to wait for the perfect opportunity to unleash her little creation...

~ ~

It is a fresh morning on the Enterprise, and Commander Spock is walking the corridor on his way to the turbolift which will take him to the bridge. Following a short distance behind is Pollard, anticipating the right moment to execute her plan. She taps a button on her palm-sized touch interface, and her ‘mosquito’ lifts off. It zips towards its target and lands on the right-hand side of his neck, just underneath the collar of his uniform. It inserts its proboscis into his skin and injects its toxic payload. Spock, unaware of this occurrence, enters the turbolift on his way to the bridge. 

Upon his arrival, he sits at his station and begins to perform his duties. It doesn’t take long, however, until his vision blurs and his head starts to throb. Lieutenant Uhura, whose station is conveniently positioned next to Spock’s, notices from the corner of her eye that something isn’t quite right with him. She swivels her chair around, only to see a drop of dark green blood falling from his nose and sweat on his brow. 

“Spock,” she whispers, her eyes filled with worry, “you’re bleeding.”.

As Spock wipes the blood with his hand, Captain Kirk turns around to look at his friend.

“You alright, Spock?”, he asks with a concerned face. “Go clean yourself up in the washroom.”, he says as he gives his friend a reassuring smile. 

“Yes, Captain.”, Spock croaks as he rises from his chair and makes his way to the turbolift. 

As the turbolift doors close, he begins to cough almost uncontrollably. He looks quizzically at his bloodied hands for a few moments and hides them as the doors open again. Upon entering the washrooms, he turns on the tap and cleans his face and hands. He looks up to see his reflection in the mirror: his face is gaunt and paler than the norm, and grey half-circles appear under his sunken eyes. He then notices the myriad of thin blue veins emanating from a small circular wound on his neck. 

"Fascinating - ”, he doesn’t even finish the word as he coughs up more blood. 

He grunts as he crumples from a sharp, shooting pain in his torso. Now sweating profusely, his vision increasingly blurring, and his body doubled over in pain. Barely keeping himself upright due to the pain, he employs the help of the corridor wall, as he limps to sickbay. With heart is racing, his breathing is erratic and somewhat laboured, he is painfully fighting to take each breath. 

“Doc...tor...”, he gasps hoarsely as he enters sickbay. 

Sliding his back down the door frame, he falls into a crumpled heap on the floor. 

“My God, Spock!”, exclaims Doctor McCoy, as he bolts toward his friend. 

“Help me get him onto a bed!”, he orders a nearby nurse. 

As they carry their shipmate’s limp body, McCoy notices the web-like blue veins on his neck.

“What the hell?”, the doctor says as he and the nurse carefully place him onto the bed. 

Spock grips McCoy’s arm as he desperately gasps for air. Before the medical staff has a chance to help him, his breathing suddenly ceases. As this happens, his arm falls to the side of the bed. 

“Doctor, I’m not getting a pulse!”, shouted the nurse, as she tries to get him breathing again. 

“Dammit!”, yells McCoy. 

“Adrenalin, now!”, he barks at another nurse. 

~ ~

Uhura stares blankly at her console, worried about Spock. She knows, with every fibre of her being, that something is wrong. It’s as if she can almost sense it. 

~ ~

“Doctor, he’s crashing again!”, yells a nurse. 

“Prep him for defibrillation!”, McCoy shouts back. 

As the nurses cut Spock’s clothes, McCoy grabs the defibrillator and races over to the bed. 

“Clear!”, says McCoy, as sweat drips down his face. 

“Come on, Spock...”, he whispers to his friend. 

~ ~

Back on the bridge, Captain Kirk is unaware of the chaos currently occurring in sickbay. That is, until he receives a summons over his comm system. 

“Jim, come down to sickbay...now!”, urges Doctor McCoy. 

“Bones?”, asks Kirk concernedly. 

“It’s Spock.”, replies McCoy. 

Upon hearing this, Uhura hurriedly rises from her chair. 

“I’m coming with you.”, she says with a quivering voice as she follows him into the turbolift. 

“Sulu, you have the conn.”, orders Kirk as the doors close. 

~ ~

Kirk and Uhura arrive at sickbay, only to see Spock lying helplessly on the bed, the blue veins now covering almost the entire right-hand side of his body. His chest rises and falls in rhythm with the equipment that is helping him to breathe...and keeping him alive. Surrounding the bed, is a force-field. Uhura gasps as she clamps her hand over her mouth, with tears running down her cheeks. Upon seeing his crewmates, Doctor McCoy steps out from the other side of the bed and approaches them. 

“I, uh, had to put up a force-field...”, he says with a solemn tone in his voice. “Right now, I don’t know if whatever he has is contagious.”, he adds. 

“What the hell happened to him?”, asks Kirk, his tone much more sombre than usual. 

“He stumbled into Sickbay barely able to breathe.”, replies McCoy. “He went into cardiac arrest twice...we, uh, had to put him on life support.”, he adds. 

“There’s nothing much we can do until we find out what’s wrong with him.”, McCoy continues, adding softly, “I’m sorry, Jim.”. 

~ ~

McCoy stares through a microscope at a sample of Spock’s blood, trying to find what ails his shipmate. Then he makes a startling discovery: trace amounts of nanotech, carrying some kind of poisonous chemical. 

“What in God’s name...”, he utters. 

“Jim, get down here!”, he says over the comm.

~ ~

Meanwhile, on the bridge, the crew perform their usual duties, albeit with a somewhat grim mood. The air is thick with uncertainty. They remain hopeful, however, that their shipmate and friend can be helped. That being said, their hope wears thin.

~ ~

“Well Jim, now we know how Spock got so damn sick.”, says McCoy as the Captain enters sickbay. 

“Question is,”, he adds, “who the hell would do this? Who has knowledge of this kind of technology?”.

“I think I know who does.”, replies Kirk as he exits sickbay. 

~ ~

After Doctor Pollard is arrested and escorted to the brig, Kirk angrily makes his way there. He has questions for her, questions that he is convinced that she will answer. 

“I want to know why you attacked my First Officer.”, he growls, barely able to contain his rage. 

Her lack of a response further angers Kirk, and he clenches his fists. 

“You will answer my question.”, he snarls through gritted teeth. 

“If you’re searching for a way to help your friend,” Pollard replies, “look inside a drawer in my quarters. In this drawer is a vial containing the antidote. But, you will need to do something for me in return.”. 

“I don’t have time for games.”, spits Kirk. 

“Then, Spock is going to die.”, Pollard responds, adding, “You don’t want that, do you?”. 

At Kirk’s silence, she grins. 

“Do we have a deal, Captain?”, asks Pollard. 

~ ~

With the vial containing the antidote for his friend clutched in his hand, Kirk races back to sickbay. He waits anxiously as McCoy attaches the vial to a hypospray and injects it into Spock’s neck. A few moments pass, but at last, he gasps his own breath. 

“Easy, Spock...”, says McCoy as he gently grabs his friend’s arm. 

His eyes open briefly at this moment, then close again as he falls back into unconsciousness. 

~ ~

Uhura has caught wind of this latest development and briskly makes her way down to sickbay. She tearfully lets out a sigh of relief, as she stands next to Kirk. 

“He’s going to be alright, Uhura.”, says McCoy reassuringly, adding, “It might take him a little while to recover, though.”. 

With the forcefield now down, Uhura walks towards Spock’s bed. She gently strokes his forehead as she gives him a soft peck on the lips. 

~ ~

Nearly one week passes and Spock has regained some of his strength, but still faces a long recovery. In the brig, Pollard is patiently waiting for Kirk to fulfil his end of their deal: to obtain a piece of red matter. The same red matter that destroyed Vulcan. 

This plan has not yet had a chance to come into fruition, however, when the Enterprise encounters a small group of outlaw Nausicaan vessels. Before communications are established, the Nausicaans begin appearing on the ship, beginning with the bridge. They’ve somehow beamed aboard. Armed, they stun the bridge crew and beam them to the brig. Other crew members are locked in the mess hall. The ambushers are quick to take control of the Enterprise. 

Two of the marauders make their way to sickbay and stun McCoy before he has the chance to defend himself. Spock, aware of what has transpired, feigns unconsciousness, so the attackers leave to continue their patrols. He opens his eyes and heaves himself off the bed, his legs buckling beneath him as his feet touch the floor. Catching himself on the edge of the bed with his hands, he forces himself back up. Quietly rummaging around drawers, he locates a vial of adrenalin and attaches it to a hypospray. He injects himself with the adrenalin and throws the hypospray onto the floor. Dressed only in his shorts, he stealthily makes his way to the armoury. 

Upon entering, he arms himself with a phaser and sets it to stun. He then proceeds to traverse the corridor on his way to the bridge to regain control and locate his crewmates. 

When he reaches the bridge, he encounters only a small handful of the invaders, whom he skilfully stuns. After consulting the ships computer, he determines the whereabouts of the rest of the crew. 

He exits the turbolift and makes for his next destination: the brig. At the same moment he stuns one of the marauders, he is shot in the left knee. He buckles to the floor just as a larger Nausicaan approaches. The big Nausicaan picks him up and slams him into the wall, gripping his throat. His phaser on the floor, he performs the Vulcan nerve pinch as the Nausicaan plunges a dagger into his shoulder. They both fall to the floor. Catching his breath, he picks up his phaser and limps toward his next destination. 

Stunning the two Nausicaans guarding the entrance to the brig, he painfully limps to the control panel. 

“Spock...”, whispers Uhura when she sees him.

As he approaches the control panel, he stuns another Nausicaan who is stationed there. He pushes the intruder aside and touches a few buttons on the interface. With the adrenalin wearing off, he succumbs to his wounds and collapses, at the same moment his freed shipmates rush to his aid. 

~ ~

Due to this unforseen event, Dr Pollard is to be taken to the nearest starbase to face trial for her actions.

With the rest of the crew now freed, the Nausicaan intruders are forced back onto their own ships. The bridge crew carry Spock back to sickbay, much to the adulation of their other shipmates. 

“You did good, Spock.”, Kirk says with a smile as they put their friend onto the bed. 

“Saving the ship in his underwear...now I’ve seen it all.”, McCoy jokingly scoffs. 

“Make sure he stays in sickbay this time.”, he adds. 

“Thank you, Spock.”, Uhura whispers as she gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

~ ~

During his recovery, Spock is still quite weak, so Uhura has taken it upon herself to help take care of him. Kirk and McCoy catch sight of her lovingly feeding him. 

“You think he’s enjoying this?”, asks Kirk. 

“Oh yeah.”, replies McCoy. 

Later, it’s McCoy’s turn to feed. 

“Now, here comes the little starship...”, McCoy jokes. 

In response, Spock raises an eyebrow. 

“I...assure you, doctor...I am quite...capable of feeding -“, he begins to say.

“Shut up and eat, dammit.”, interrupts McCoy as he pushes the spoon into his shipmate’s mouth.

THE END


End file.
